


The Playdate

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Bulma worries that Vegeta is lonely after they split, so she sets up "playdates" for him. Goku comes over to watch a movie, angry about his day, and things go differently than Vegeta's usual playdates.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	The Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWhirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWhirly/gifts).



> Explicit gay sex ahead, don't like, don't read. Maybe slightly OOC for our two boys, but I just wanted a bit of fun fluff. I hope it's a bit of fun fluff for you as well!
> 
> This is for DarkWhirly because they always inspire me <3

Vegeta knew Bulma well enough to know that the woman never did anything without a purpose he didn’t see right away. There was always a hidden design beneath the obvious one. But knowing there was something underneath her stated objective didn’t mean Vegeta ever figured out what it was. The damned woman. She outflanked him constantly.

The woman had taken Bulla, Trunks, and Goten to an amusement park or some nonsense like that. Vegeta still didn’t understand the appeal of looping slowly around in a cart when one could fly fast enough to break the sound barrier, but maybe the boys enjoyed the sounds of human suffering as the weaklings screamed in terror. Maybe they just enjoyed groping each other in the little buggies. Vegeta didn’t know. Vegeta didn’t really care. He was just glad to be spared the misery of attending a “family outing.”

Bulma, being a generous woman, didn’t kick Vegeta out when they split. There was no animosity between them. She just wanted some semblance of a normal, human life back and Vegeta could never give that to her. Vegeta was like her exotic pet that she had hoped to tame, but had never quite managed. She felt too guilty to take him to a shelter or put him down, so she fed him and housed him and even loved him. Emotionally. But not physically.

Vegeta understood that too. It was almost impossible for him to have good sex with Bulma as he’d gotten more and more powerful. He’d always had to rein himself in when they fucked, but once he’d ascended to a god, it was just…unsatisfying. She knew it. He knew it. Fucking Vegeta was dangerous for Bulma, and she didn’t enjoy it either. She’d been dating and having a fabulous time. Vegeta…had not. Because who the hell could Vegeta date? It wasn’t as if there was any woman who could take Vegeta’s cock on this miserable planet.

While Vegeta tried to make peace with being lonely and celibate, the woman had not made peace with him being lonely, so she was always setting up “playdates” for him, as though he were a child. It wasn’t enough that he trained with Kakarot or the Namek or occasionally even Gohan, but now she arranged for him to have “boys’ nights” where they were forced to sit in either the Capsule Corp entertainment room and watch some ridiculous film, or go play pool, or gods, she’d even made them go “camping” once. Normally she made all four of the adult men do things together, like they were a little pre-school class of especially difficult children. Vegeta went along with it because fighting with Bulma was like unraveling a sweater, there was an end to it, but it left a person tangled up and cold. 

The four of “the boys” were always a dichotomy: Piccolo and Vegeta surly and silent and begrudgingly present, Gohan and Kakarot ebullient and delighted to be amongst “friends.” Today, however, the Namek and Gohan were off with Bulma and the children at the rollercoaster-filled, cotton-candy scented nightmare. So Vegeta’s playdate was only with Kakarot. To make matters worse, the theme park was half-a-day’s drive, and the woman always insisted they drive, like peasant humans, so they were staying in the miserable city to the north overnight, leaving Vegeta to the big empty Capsule Corp residential wing.

Vegeta groaned as he saw her elaborate instructions for how to take care of Kakarot when he came over later that afternoon, like Kakarot needed anything more than a breathing body to listen to his prattling. The woman left Vegeta a capsule of snacks and even beer, insisting that Kakarot needed to have a few drinks and “cut loose.” The whole thing was such a fucking farce. Why hadn’t Kakarot gone to the amusement park? The clown liked being _amused_.

Vegeta took a shower. He’d been training all morning, and he dressed in the outfit the woman left out. She even _dressed_ Vegeta for his playdates. The nerve. How had the Prince of All Saiyans ended up as a doll for a rich Earthling woman? He pulled on the jeans, irritated that he couldn’t just wear his battle suit. The jeans hugged his ass and his package more tightly than anything without significant stretch should have, but it wasn’t worth the fallout if she found out he wore his battlesuit. He put on a wifebeater, snorting at the absurd name, given that his overbearing ex-wife insisted he wear them under things, and tugged on the soft, vivid blue cashmere sweater. That, at least, he liked. It fit him nicely and showed off his muscular torso, his narrow waist. At least the idiot didn’t have a better body than Vegeta. Though he did have an _equally_ nice body, but a different flavor: thick and tall, not wiry and lean like Vegeta. Vegeta could insult Kakarot on many fronts, but not that one. The man was built like the god he had become.

Midway through brushing his teeth, the doorbell rang. “The fuck?” Vegeta said around his minty froth. He finished up and strolled out to see who the hell was here. Maybe it was a delivery. Kakarot wasn’t due for another hour.

Yet it was the clown. Vegeta swung open the door and said, “Kakarot, what in the actual fuck are you doing here so early?”

“Why are you so crabby, V? It’s not like you have anything better to do,” Kakarot said. Normally Vegeta would have gone on the attack for such a statement, but a deep frown marred Kakarot’s face, a line cutting a crinkle between his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong with you?” Vegeta said, his tone unusually…kind.

“What?”

“You look rather…morose,” Vegeta said and waved Kakarot inside. Vegeta hardly ever saw Kakarot in normal clothes. Even on most of their playdates he wore his gi. Today though, Kakarot wore fitted, dark jeans, cradling his cock enough that Vegeta swallowed hard, and a deep red ribbed turtleneck. Kakarot looked…handsome. Very handsome.

Kakarot skulked inside and Vegeta saw he had a six-pack of tall cans. Vegeta leaned to take it from him and their hands fumbled over each other. Vegeta was surprised how…electric…it felt to touch Kakarot. It wasn’t as though he’d never touched Kakarot’s skin, but…this was different. 

It startled him when he looked up and found Kakarot’s face was intense and inquisitive. Vegeta stammered, “I…I…I’ll, um, I was, the fridge? I thought I’d put them in the fridge.” What the hell was wrong with Vegeta? He was acting like he was on a first date.

Kakarot sighed heavily, and tore one out of the heavy plastic holder before handing the remaining five to Vegeta. It was three in the afternoon. Kakarot almost never drank on their playdates at all, but certainly not mid-afternoon. This was an interesting turn. “Sure, V, thanks,” Kakarot said and popped the damn thing open.

Vegeta supposed there was no reason not to get shit-faced mid-afternoon if he had to spend it with a peculiarly down-in-the-dumps Kakarot. He yanked his own beer free, cracked it open, and took a long pull. The thing tasted like hard liquor, not beer. “Fucking hell, Kakarot, what did you bring?” Vegeta spluttered and read the can. Some kind of bourbon-barrel aged Belgian tripel. A nine percent beer. What the hell had happened to Kakarot that his teetotaling ass brought _this_ and started in on it just after lunch?

“Oh, I…yeah,” Kakarot said and downed half the can in one go. “I had a bad day.”

Vegeta waved for the poor bastard to follow him to the kitchen. He put the beers in the fridge and said, “Well. What happened? I didn’t know you could have bad days. You don’t even have a bad day when you die, so I’m honestly pretty intrigued.”

Kakarot finally smiled and swatted Vegeta’s arm. “You’re so mean to me, V.”

“All in good fun, Kakarot. I have to have these playdates to learn how to play nice with others. I suppose the woman thinks you’re my best hope,” Vegeta said with a smirk. He usually liked picking on Kakarot, but when Kakarot already looked sad, it took the fire out of Vegeta. “Come on, have out with it. I’ve never seen you sad before.”

Kakarot’s face was so surprised that Vegeta felt maybe he was _too_ mean to Kakarot. In truth, the bigger Saiyan was Vegeta’s favorite person on this tedious backwater, but it would do no good to let that go to Kakarot’s head. Too many people already loved the big dope.

Kakarot looked away and said, “Um…well…no…it doesn’t matter. You’ll just…you’ll just…you wouldn't like it.”

“Wouldn’t like what?” Vegeta said, “Don’t tell me how I’ll feel, and I’ll be the fucking judge of what matters. Do I have to beat it out of you? I don't want to mess up your pretty outfit.”

Kakarot’s cheeks flushed. Vegeta liked that. Vegeta took another swig of his beer. Kakarot said, “Well…I know you won’t understand, because you and Bulma don’t fight, but after me and Chi split, Gohan’s been, um, Gohan’s been trying to fix me up with different…different ladies.”

Vegeta blinked and held up his hand. “Do…do you not know that Bulma and I are no longer together?”

Kakarot’s eyebrows launched up. “What?!”

“Bulma and I have been split for years. I…I did not know that you and the harpy were on the outs. I’m sorry to hear that,” Vegeta said, not even a bit sorry. Vegeta hated that woman, and if he was mean to Kakarot, she was cruel.

“Anyway, Gohan’s really been angling for me to get with this lady who was friends with Videl’s mom or something, and I…” Kakarot looked on the verge of tears and his eyes met Vegeta’s with a strange light in them, “I don’t _want_ to. My whole life, there’s women always trying to…to tell me what to do and who to be and how to be, and saying they _love_ me, but…but they don’t even _know_ me. Nobody knows _me_.” Kakarot’s fists clenched and the can crackled in his hand as he poured the rest of the beer down his throat.

Vegeta said, more gently than he usually spoke to Kakarot, “I…I feel like I know you.”

Half Kakarot’s mouth tugged up in a little smile and he shook his head and laughed. “You know me and hate me.”

Vegeta, as though he wasn’t even in control of his own body, _quipped Kakarot’s chin_. What in the actual fuck was wrong with him? Vegeta said, “I could never hate you, but I know you through and through, Kakarot.”

Kakarot stared into Vegeta’s eyes in a way he never had, like he really didn’t know that Vegeta admired him and enjoyed training with him, and reluctantly even took pleasure in their absurd playdates. “You think you know me?” Kakarot said with that unflinching gaze.

“Yes. In my soul, I do. Not in the shallow way these women mean,” Vegeta said and shrugged. His eyes drifted away from Kakarot’s and he said, “Bulma has at least given up _that_.”

“What?”

“Oh, trying to hook me up with another human, trying to solve the conundrum of my loneliness,” Vegeta said and got another beer out of the fridge. Kakarot took one too. Vegeta waved him toward the home-theater.

Kakarot was behind him, so Vegeta couldn’t see his face as he said, “I didn’t know you were lonely, V.”

“How could I be anything but?” Vegeta said with a scoff.

“Well…You just seem…strong. Like you don’t need _anyone_. Like you could just live all on your own on a planet with nothing and no one and you’d just be fine,” Kakarot said, closer to Vegeta now, so close Vegeta could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Vegeta cackled and said, “Oh, Kakarot, of course I _could_ do that. You could too. We’re Saiyans. We’re the best of the Saiyan race, but just because you _can_ do a thing, doesn’t mean it’s…what you want.”

Kakarot’s arm brushed Vegeta’s, walking beside him now, and they bumped into each other going through the doorway into the dim room with the giant screen. Kakarot laughed uneasily and pressed his hand against Vegeta’s lower back, propelling him through the door first. The hand lingered and when it dropped away, Vegeta could have sworn Kakarot’s fingertips trailed lightly down his spine, brushing over the sensitive tail scar hidden beneath the waistband of his jeans. “Sorry, V, I’m a klutz.”

“You are not,” Vegeta said, and again against his rational mind, ran his hand across Kakarot’s lower back, off his hip, as he pushed him toward the big couch in the middle of the room.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Kakarot tilted the beer back and guzzled. He finished the whole thing in one long draw. Vegeta started the projector warming up and said, “Another then?”

“You got anything harder?” Kakarot asked, seemingly in seriousness.

The thought that flitted through Vegeta’s mind made a smirk creep onto his face. He subdued it, but Kakarot saw. Kakarot giggled. Vegeta said, “Naughty, naughty, Kakarot. Are you serious? You still haven’t told me what has you in such a…drowning…mood.”

“I don’t wanna tell you. You’ll make fun of me,” Kakarot whined.

“Yes, but I do that no matter what, so you might as well get it off your chiseled chest,” Vegeta said and wanted to slap himself. He was fucking _flirting_ with Kakarot. The damned nine percent beer was flowing straight into his dick.

Kakarot flopped down onto the couch, spreading his long, powerful arms along the back and his head dropped back, staring at the ceiling. “This lady, I told her I didn’t want to see her anymore when we had lunch. She said…she said she figured, since I was obviously…um…well…you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Obviously an alien? Obviously overly cheerful even in the most dire of circumstances? Obviously so rippling with muscle you’d tear her apart? What?”

Kakarot blushed again. Vegeta was definitely flirting with his nemesis. Who knew all it took was two beers and Vegeta would go belly-up for Kakarot? Kakarot said, “You think I’m rippling with muscle? It is hard, isn’t it, you know? Not to mess up a human when you’re, um…you know.”

“That I do know. But what did she say about you? I can’t think of anything for anyone to _complain_ about with you,” Vegeta said with an irritated growl about this insolent woman, making Kakarot sad. It was almost impossible to make the jovial bastard _sad_.

Kakarot said, “Can, um, can I grab another beer first?”

Vegeta waved him back down to sitting. Vegeta returned to the kitchen, needing a moment to halt his ridiculous flirting. His heart was racing and Vegeta already had a bit of a buzz on. He’d never held his alcohol well. It was one of the things Bulma enjoyed employing to pacify Vegeta. He was a…friendly…drunk. It surprised most people. Everyone expected him to be belligerent, but Vegeta’s daily belligerence fulfilled that need.

Vegeta stood up out of the fridge and Kakarot was right there, almost on top of Vegeta. They could bump chests, but Vegeta stumbled backwards. “Gods, Kakarot, can’t you let a man get you a beer without sneaking up on him?” Vegeta reluctantly met Kakarot’s eyes. They weren’t as drunk as Vegeta expected. He spread his hand on Kakarot’s chest to push him out of Vegeta’s space.

“Thought you were gonna get me something hard, V?” Kakarot said, but his eyes weren’t on Vegeta’s eyes. They were on Vegeta’s mouth. _That_ was interesting. Vegeta wasn’t too drunk to contemplate Kakarot’s lips, so close to his own.

Vegeta slithered out from the narrow space between the fridge and Kakarot, almost breathless from the way his mind was spiraling into fantasy. He turned and reached up to the liquor cabinet, standing on his tip-toes. He didn’t understand why they had to keep their liquor in a high cabinet when their children could fucking fly. Before Vegeta could float up to reach the Maker’s Mark he favored, Kakarot rested a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and stretched up over him to the bottle.

“This one?” Kakarot said, his breath hot on Vegeta’s ear.

“Yes…” Vegeta said and Kakarot’s hand definitely trailed down his arm. Kakarot’s warm fingertips brushed the back of Vegeta’s hand.

Vegeta had never hyperventilated, but he had no fucking clue what was happening. Was Kakarot just a friendly drunk too? Vegeta’s mind was not cooperating. He could envision spreading Kakarot out on the big comfy couch in the dim of the theater, peeling him out of his clothes, and showing Kakarot that humans were basically worthless as lovers to gods like them. Vegeta snarled at himself for being ridiculous. Kakarot wouldn’t want Vegeta. Nobody wanted Vegeta.

Kakarot’s fingertips were on Vegeta’s back. “Where are your shot glasses, V?”

Vegeta moved away from Kakarot and pulled out a couple shot glasses. Vegeta could almost feel Kakarot’s eyes on him, like Kakarot was trying to read some kind of sign on Vegeta’s body. Vegeta swallowed hard and strode back to the theater with Kakarot strutting close behind him, holding the bottle. Vegeta’s mind said, _He’s too drunk. He’s too drunk. He’s too drunk_. Vegeta needed to remember that Kakarot couldn’t possibly consent to anything in his current state, clearly farther gone than Vegeta. 

Vegeta hurriedly set up the movie, whatever nonsense Bulma had chosen. But he almost screamed with the conundrum of where to sit with Kakarot. They’d never done anything like this with just the two of them. Kakarot made himself comfortable on the couch, and Kakarot was so…long. Limbs stretched every which way. There was no way Vegeta could squish himself into the interstices between Kakarot’s sprawl without touching him.

“Hurry up, V, let’s do a shot before it starts,” Kakarot said and jutted his chin toward the space beside him on the couch. The small, Kakarot-surrounded space. 

Vegeta tried to mince his way into the spot without touching Kakarot, but Kakarot seemed determined to touch Vegeta. Vegeta sat stiffly, almost drawing his knees up to make himself as small as possible. “Kakarot…”

“Yeah, V?” Kakarot said, his eyes on the screen.

“You…what did the woman say that upset you?”

“Ah, ha, it, um, it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I can hang out with you. What’d Bulma pick for us today?”

“I have no idea. Even if I knew the title, it would be meaningless to me. Is there something you’d like to watch? I can probably figure out how to watch something different.”

Kakarot turned and Vegeta swore he checked Vegeta out. Vegeta’s heart skittered, his breathing trying to get away from him. Kakarot said, “No, that’s not why I’m here. You got the glasses?” Kakarot wiggled the bottle, swirling the amber liquid around inside the bottle.

Vegeta palmed the glasses as Kakarot poured. There was a faint tremor to Kakarot’s hand and a little whisky splashed onto Vegeta’s palm. Kakarot resealed the bottle. Vegeta’s jaw fell open as Kakarot lifted both shot glasses out of Vegeta’s hand and traced his tongue delicately over the line of whiskey that had run down Vegeta’s wrist.

All of Vegeta’s considerable strength was required to keep himself from whimpering and turning into a puddle. What the hell was Kakarot doing? He handed Vegeta one of the shot glasses with a fiery look. He clinked his with Vegeta and threw back the liquor. Vegeta did the same, his eyes going wide in confused wonderment at the strange turn this playdate was taking.

The movie started with no credits or title screen, so Vegeta still didn’t know what it was. It seemed like some kind of war film. There were two soldiers, fighting side by side. Vegeta relaxed as the movie went on, it was a good pick, as he and Kakarot could at least relate to two men going into battle together.

Kakarot slumped closer and closer to Vegeta. Relaxed was a generous term for Vegeta’s relative ease. He remained as motionless as a rabbit surrounded by predators. One of the warriors was badly injured. Things were happening with unusual rapidity. Most of the movies Vegeta had watched took forever. He didn’t mind, but in this one, the plot seemed almost…perfunctory.

The uninjured soldier came to visit the other in his small, tidy home. Then…Vegeta’s jaw dropped again…then the uninjured one gently pushed the wounded one against a wall. Gently, there was no force to it. He kissed the smaller soldier passionately, sliding his hand along his jaw and neck. Vegeta’s pulse soared. The kiss grew more heated, the injured soldier tossing his crutch aside to clutch at his comrade’s shirt front, pulling their bodies tight together.

The bigger one hooked his arm under the ass of the hurt one, and lifted him onto his hips. They rocked together, moaning, panting, kissing, and their hands moved over each other’s bodies. Vegeta stammered, “I…K-K-Kakarot, I didn’t know it was…I…I can change it!”

The men tore at each other’s clothes as they collapsed on the bed. The bigger one ground down on the other, their hips meeting aggressively, their erections clearly visible. The last of their clothing came off. The little one licked and sucked the fingers of the other. The saliva-soaked fingers trailed down the belly of the smaller man, over his cock, and between his legs.

Vegeta tore his eyes away from the unusually graphic movie and turned, breathing hard, to see how Kakarot was responding, since he hadn’t answered Vegeta. Kakarot’s eyes were on Vegeta. His eyes were hungry. Vegeta breathed, “K…Kakarot?”

“V…” Kakarot purred and penned Vegeta in with his arms as he shifted to be on his knees on the couch, looming over Vegeta. Vegeta fell back and away from Kakarot. Vegeta wanted what he thought Kakarot was considering, but it terrified him too. Kakarot dipped his head and kissed the turn of Vegeta’s jaw, cupping the opposite side in his big, rough hand. “V…” Kakarot whispered as he planted kisses down Vegeta’s neck that were so soft, Vegeta wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t imagining them. Vegeta craned his head back, opening himself up more.

“V…” Kakarot growled and his other hand slid under Vegeta’s lower back and pulled it up, pressing Vegeta’s belly against Kakarot’s crotch. Against Kakarot’s cock. His extremely hard cock.

“Kakarot, I…you’re…you’re pretty drunk,” Vegeta protested. He didn’t want to ruin his longest standing friendship with a desperate, angry make-out session because some woman had pissed on Kakarot’s ego.

“I’m not drunk, V,” Kakarot said, his breath like fire on Vegeta’s throat. He dragged his tongue up over Vegeta’s Adam’s apple. He sucked on Vegeta’s chin and with no regard for Vegeta’s words, opened his mouth over Vegeta’s.

Vegeta’s whole moral compass and his sense of self-preservation screamed for Vegeta to stop Kakarot’s ill-thought-out nonsense before it got any more out of hand. But the rest of Vegeta, every millimeter of his body and soul, begged for Kakarot to take everything from him. To take everything Kakarot offered.

Vegeta’s tongue curled hungrily into Kakarot’s mouth, and Vegeta couldn’t believe what an excellent kisser Kakarot was. His mouth moved sensually on Vegeta’s, his tongue teasing Vegeta just enough that he left Vegeta aching for more when he pulled away and kissed down the other side of Vegeta’s jaw to his ear and again moaned, “V…”

Vegeta was speechless, the men moved in his peripheral vision. The big one fingered the smaller one, the camera angle showing the way he stretched his lover, the way he reached for the smaller one’s prostate. The small one writhed and begged for more. Pleaded for the big one to fuck him. A part of Vegeta tried to understand why or how Bulma had chosen this movie. Vegeta didn’t even know such movies existed.

“V…” Kakarot whispered again and kissed Vegeta and shifted to grind his thigh against Vegeta’s extremely uncomfortable erection. Kakarot’s hand came off Vegeta’s lower back, his finger sneaking inside Vegeta’s waistband as he ran it around to the button on Vegeta’s jeans. He flicked it open like he had seduced a thousand jeans-wearing men. The soft susurration of Vegeta’s zipper going down made Vegeta panic.

Vegeta meant to call it off. He meant to push Kakarot away from him, but instead he groaned, “Kakarot…” and pulled the bigger Saiyan’s face to his and kissed him again. Kissed him frantically. Vegeta curled up because he couldn’t get enough of Kakarot’s mouth. The fire of need Kakarot woke in Vegeta’s belly roared out of control now.

Kakarot effortlessly lifted Vegeta’s hips with one big hand, palming his tail scar in the process, and used his other to push his jeans down. Vegeta’s judgement died as the bigger man on screen pushed his thick, long cock inside the smaller man. “Oh V, V, V…” Kakarot purred in a brief pause between kisses. The small man on screen and the small man on the couch moaned.

“K-K-Kakarot, I…I don’t…I’m not…I’m not vengeance against this woman who insulted you,” Vegeta whispered as Kakarot stood to pull Vegeta’s jeans off completely.

Kakarot’s hands crossed, gripping the hem of his turtleneck, and every big, beautiful muscle slid beneath Kakarot’s taut, sun-kissed skin as he raised his arms, taking the shirt with them. Kakarot tossed it behind the couch and straddled Vegeta’s thigh, even though Vegeta scuttled back into the corner of the deep couch, tugging his sweater down to cover himself because he was free-balling and his hard-on was dripping and practically twitching he was so turned on by a little kissing and Kakarot whispering his absurd nickname for Vegeta in his ear.

Kakarot undid the button on his own jeans and unzipped them, staring into Vegeta’s eyes. He didn’t have the bleary look Vegeta associated with drunkenness. Vegeta felt buzzed, but so hyper-alert, like every sensation was magnified by the alcohol, not dulled. Kakarot leaned and kissed the turn of his jaw again. “You think I want vengeance? You think I’d use you, V?”

Kakarot’s hands slid up and down the inside of Vegeta’s thighs. When Vegeta didn’t answer, Kakarot tipped his chin up and kissed Vegeta deeply. Vegeta took to it zealously, helplessly, hungrily. He wanted it, he wanted Kakarot. He hated that he was willing to let Kakarot use him, but he would. Kakarot pulled out of the kiss, still cradling Vegeta’s chin on the side of his long fingers. “Do you? You think I’d use you?”

“What did she say to you, Kakarot? You…you’re not yourself. I…I don’t want to take advantage of you being drunk and miserable. I know…I…this…” Vegeta tripped and stumbled over his words. He almost said that Vegeta wanted to be more than Kakarot’s drunken consolation fuck. On the screen, the bigger man had the smaller one’s thighs up over his shoulders as he rolled into him languidly. A sheen of sweat glistened on their skin. They were decent looking, but there bodies were nothing compared to Kakarot’s. 

Kakarot sat back. Vegeta’s words must have finally popped whatever soap bubble caused Kakarot to kiss and touch Vegeta, to stare into Vegeta’s eyes like he…like he loved Vegeta. Vegeta searched Kakarot’s dark eyes in the shifting light from the sex scene on the big screen. “I would never use you, V. Never. She…she said she thought I was gay.”

Vegeta waited. This was an Earthling distinction that had taken getting used to for Vegeta. Vegeta said, “And…you…thought you’d see…see if you…if you liked men, with me?”

Kakarot’s face hardened and he moved back above Vegeta. Vegeta couldn’t read his expression. Vegeta wasn’t afraid, exactly, but Kakarot thrummed with something. “No. Because I’m not.”

Vegeta’s mouth opened in a little questioning “o.” He shut it again, but before he could say more, Kakarot kissed him again, his hands gripping Vegeta’s hips and sliding roughly up under his sweater and wifebeater, pushing it up, exposing all of Vegeta’s body, including his aching cock.

“Kakarot…wha…I…that…so…” Vegeta spluttered, suddenly terrified that Kakarot would be disappointed in his body, in his prick, in _him._

Kakarot started wiggling out of his tight jeans, his boxers going with them. Vegeta panted seeing Kakarot’s cock, better than Vegeta imagined, even. Kakarot slammed his mouth down on Vegeta’s again, kissing him like they fought, their mouths moving together like it was the most delicious battle ever. Vegeta’s fingers wended their way into Kakarot’s hair, keeping him close.

Kakarot kicked off his jeans and shifted, sliding a big arm under Vegeta’s back again and crushed him against Kakarot’s body. He moved Vegeta like he was a waif, insubstantial. Like he was nothing. Vegeta had never felt that way physically, and at the same time, the way Kakarot looked at him, he felt like he was everything. Kakarot bit down his neck, shifted Vegeta again and his teeth tugged Vegeta’s nipple.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, Kakarot! What…what is…”

Kakarot kissed over to his other nipple and gave it the same rough treatment. Vegeta’s prick bucked toward Kakarot’s ridged abdomen. Kakarot sat back on his haunches, holding Vegeta astride his lap with one arm, and held Vegeta’s face in his other. Kakarot’s eyes felt like they held the entire universe in that moment. Vegeta held his gaze and kissed him, eyes open. 

Kakarot whispered, “She made me realize that I’m not gay. I’m not straight. I’m just done with all of that. Because you, V, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. You’re all I could ever want. I need you, V. I want you. I always have and…I’m…I’m so tired of trying not to want you. Please. Please, Vegeta.” Kakarot trailed his fingertips up the side of Vegeta’s face and he slid them into Vegeta’s hair, palming the base of his skull and urging him forward.

Vegeta’s blood roared in his ears like the sea. Vegeta couldn’t even think of words to properly respond to that confession. Vegeta lunged into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakarot’s neck. Kakarot grinned against him and he fell backward on the couch, splaying his legs open very deliberately. He ran his hand over Vegeta’s arm and laced their fingers together before pulling Vegeta’s hand to his mouth.

Kakarot kissed each knuckle and then sensually slid Vegeta’s middle two fingers into his mouth. Vegeta gasped at the pleasure of that wet heat, imagining it elsewhere, but even on his fingers it felt wonderful. After a long moment, Kakarot nudged Vegeta’s fingers out, his hand dancing over Vegeta’s elbow, urging his fingers downward. Vegeta’s spit-slick fingers found Kakarot’s pucker and he writhed, spreading himself wider, lifting one leg and throwing it over the back of the couch.

“I want to look at you, I want to see your face,” Kakarot murmured and curled up to kiss Vegeta, but touched his hand again, urging Vegeta inside himself.

Vegeta eased his middle finger inside Kakarot. Kakarot was almost painfully tight and Vegeta whispered, “Are you sure? Have you? I can take you, if…”

“Please, V, please, I want you so bad. Please?”

“Yes, Kakarot. I would give you anything.” Vegeta plunged his finger deeper, harder, searching. He found the firmer flesh and tapped it. Kakarot gave a high-pitched cry, his eyes riveted to Vegeta’s. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Vegeta said, smirking down at his rival and the real love of his life.

Kakarot’s eyebrows came up in surprise, like he really didn’t know. He shook his head and met Vegeta’s mouth again, playfully kissed him, and breathed, “I just had to kiss you a bit to get you to stop being mean to me, huh?”

“Mmm…if that will keep you kissing me, then yes, it’s the only way,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot more, feeling him finally relax as he got a better angle on Kakarot’s spot.

“Oh, V, I…More, I want more,” Kakarot rasped, rolling his hips, showing himself, displaying himself.

Vegeta kissed down Kakarot’s magnificent torso. He dragged his flattened tongue up the underside of Kakarot’s cock as he added another finger, scissoring them once they were deep inside Kakarot’s core. Vegeta licked Kakarot’s slit as pre-cum spilled out of him. Vegeta kissed back up to Kakarot’s mouth and said, “You know…I don’t just want you, Kakarot,” and kissed the larger Saiyan roughly.

“What?!” Kakarot said, his voice cracking and his eyes snapping to Vegeta’s, frantic and scared.

“Oh, you oblivious man, I love you too. I don’t just want you. I love you. I have, for years. I never dared to hope you’d ever even want me like this, for this. But I’ll take what I can get, my heart,” Vegeta said with a shrug. He smiled sadly and bent to kiss Kakarot again, fingering him deeply, now that he’d bared his soul.

Kakarot’s arms squished Vegeta so fast that it knocked the breath out of him, and his mouth destroyed Vegeta’s. “Did…did you call me your heart, V? Do you really? You love me?”

“Yes,” Vegeta wheezed against Kakarot’s lips. 

“Oh, V,” Kakarot savaged his lips and Vegeta loved it. Vegeta plunged his fingers harder, spreading them, and stretching Kakarot. Vegeta’s prick pulsed to be inside Kakarot, to have that connection. Kakarot gasped out, never ceasing his rough kissing, “I love you so much, V. I love you too.”

Vegeta yanked out of the kiss and met Kakarot’s eyes. “Are…you aren’t just saying that to be nice?” Vegeta asked, shaking.

“Jeez, V, no! I love you. I always have. I wish…I wish I’d been brave sooner,” Kakarot said. He bucked his hips toward Vegeta’s hand and growled, “I want you, too, V. I need you inside me, yeah? Please? I’ve waited so long.”

Vegeta smirked and nipped Kakarot’s smiling lips and purred, “I’m going to fuck you right through the couch, my heart. You deserve to be fucked like the god you are.” Vegeta spit in his palm, coating his cock, spit again, and lubed Kakarot’s relaxed opening. Vegeta lined himself up, holding Kakarot’s other leg up on his shoulder, caressing it. “Relax for me, Kakarot,” he whispered and kissed the inside of Kakarot’s knee.

Kakarot gazed into Vegeta’s eyes as he inched inside Kakarot. Kakarot’s mouth fell open and he breathed, “Oh, V, you feel amazing.”

Vegeta kissed him, running his hand ceaselessly up and down Kakarot’s powerful leg and onto his glorious ass. “You’re fucking perfect, Kakarot. I’m glad you realized only a Saiyan could love you properly, my heart,” Vegeta rasped as he finished sinking into Kakarot. “Feels okay? I didn't hurt you?”

Kakarot’s sassy smirk sent tingles thrilling through Vegeta’s whole body and he whispered, “Like you could hurt me. Go ahead and try, V.” 

Vegeta laughed and kissed Kakarot. He eased out a little and slammed into Kakarot, who gave a pleased gasp. Each time, he took more, gave more until Kakarot cried out constantly, clinging to Vegeta and their hips worked together so seamlessly that the room crackled with the glow of their chi. Vegeta panted and the pleasure of fucking Kakarot made his chi flare.

“Go…go super Saiyan, V! You feel so good. I love you! Oh gods, V! Please, please, before I come, I want you to do me that way! Please!”

Vegeta had barely been containing himself, and only in deference to Kakarot’s anal virginity. He let his chi soar the way his heart did and the golden light of his transformation shimmered on their sweaty skin. “Come for me, my heart!”

“V! Oh gods! I love you! Come inside me!” Kakarot gasped.

Vegeta cried out and curled down on Kakarot, crushing their mouths together as the pleasure and his cum spilled over into Kakarot, sending him into his own climax. He called Vegeta’s name over and over again, bashing his ass up against Vegeta, clinging to him, and finally kissing him frantically as they shivered through the tail end of their orgasms.

Vegeta nipped along Kakarot’s jawline, humming happily, and he purred, “I love you, Kakarot.”

Kakarot glanced at the screen and his eyes widened. Vegeta turned and saw that they were sixty-nining. He smirked at Kakarot and licked the shell of his ear. “Are you getting ideas, my heart?”

“Yeah, man, Bulma, uh, she…she sure, um, made an interesting choice,” Kakarot said, his hand going for the back of his neck, as he always did when he was nervous. “She’s, uh…she’s not, like, I…”

“Kakarot, stop. She and I are split. She likely picked this and took Piccolo and Gohan with this very intention. Don’t worry about her. She wants us both to be happy. She’s just…smarter than both of us.”

“Yeah, she sure is. Hey, V?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you mean it, earlier?”

“Mean what?” Vegeta said, pushing up off Kakarot’s chest to look in his love’s eyes.

Kakarot flushed and said, “Um, like, doing it the other way?”

Vegeta chuckled and gave Kakarot a smacking kiss. “You want to fuck me, my heart?”

“Yeah, I think I do. I, uh, that felt really good, and I…I want to give that to you,” Kakarot said, his cheeks turning even redder.

Vegeta’s heart twisted. He expected Kakarot wanting things to be even, or to show Vegeta that he was dominant too, but he always forgot that Kakarot just wasn’t like that. Of course Kakarot only wanted to make Vegeta feel good. Vegeta loved that about Kakarot, his ability to see the best in everyone, want the best for everyone. There was so little love like that in the world. Vegeta felt almost tearfully grateful that Kakarot loved him back. “I’d love for you to fuck me, my heart,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot more.

Kakarot flipped Vegeta beneath him and grinned. “We might have to have more playdates just the two of us, huh?”

“What makes you think I’m letting you leave ever again?” Vegeta said, holding Kakarot’s hips.

Kakarot rolled against Vegeta, frotting with him, and said, “How you gonna keep me here, V?”

“Mmm…remember the chi binds I used on you when I lost my shit and let Babidi possess me?” Vegeta said, lowering his eyes and very obviously and lasciviously checking his love out.

Kakarot’s grin was huge and he said, “Yeah, I remember. You gonna tie me up, V?”

“Yes, my heart, I think I might,” Vegeta purred. They kissed and kissed. Vegeta knew the movie ended at some point while they loved each other, but they didn’t care. The theater was lit with the glow of their chi, filled with their soft words and laughter and love.


End file.
